


Ours

by arcaneApathy



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Female Crowley (Good Omens), Genderfluid Crowley (Good Omens), Nonbinary Crowley (Good Omens), Other, Snake Crowley (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-24 03:28:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20351635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arcaneApathy/pseuds/arcaneApathy
Summary: "Azzie," she started, shifting into her male human-shaped body, "Angel." A snap, and his sunglasses were there, a shield from unwanted emotions. "I can explain."





	Ours

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Ineffable Parents](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/511201) by Lillianarosie15. 

Crowley curled around her egg, once, twice, three times. She wasn't at her largest. That just didn't feel right to her egg. She'd crush it so easily like that... She nudged the egg with her snout. If snakes could smile, she was the first. She had all the reason in the world to, though. Her angel, and her egg.

Days and days she'd spent there alone, fending off predators. Only then would she uncurl into a much larger snake, eyes dripping hatred for those who dare try to attack her egg. She'd hiss and spit, destroy them. She left nothing but the one report of a vicious snake living in the woods. "It's killing all the wildlife. I fear if any people get too close, they may be next."

Aziraphale hadn't seen Crowley in about two months. He called him, even went to his flat, but nothing. He was worried, but Crowley had been gone longer than this. He was probably fine. Just sulking for some reason or another. Aziraphale pushed up his reading glasses and unfolded his newspaper, glancing through each headline.

"Whitte School Honour Roll"

"New Pipeline Plans"

"Local Snake Gone Bizzare"

"Gardening Contest"

Nothing caught his eye. He closed the newspaper with a sigh and set off to make cacao. Just as he reached the stove, he froze. "Local snake gone bizzare... Crowley!" He miracled the paper back over, reading over the article. In a flash, he was standing in front of Crowley.

-

"Azzie," she started, shifting into her male human-shaped body, "Angel." A snap, and his sunglasses were there, a shield from unwanted emotions. "I can explain."

"You _better_ explain right now, dearest!" Aziraphale pushed his way through the undergrowth, raising a finger to lecture Crowley. He stopped short when his eyes fell on the egg cushioned in the moss. "_What– what_ is that?" 

"Well, ah, that's, y'see–" Crowley rubbed at the back of his neck. Not a few seconds later, he'd turned back to a huge snake, snarling at the other snake sneaking up on her egg. Her huge, undulating form was apparently enough to scare off the small snake, which was good, because she wasn't in the mood for the fight. She curled around her egg protectively, glaring at Aziraphale. "Ours."

"_What?_ But–"

"I don't know, Angel! Must've been sometime when I was female. Didn't realize it was possible. Probably wasn't. But Adam. Y'know," she grumbled. It was a good thing she was a snake. She'd probably be blushing to hell and back.

"Well." Aziraphale huffed. "Whether or not it's possible. We're on our side. You, me... And our egg." He took a hesitant step forward. Crowley was human again, female still.

"Feels safer for my egg this way."

"_Our_ egg."

"Right. Ours."

"Back to my place then? Or yours?"

"Yours. Warmer."

And so off they went.


End file.
